No Ordinary Girl
Natalie’s outfit Outfit 1: She wears a Black blazer dress, pink socks and heels Outfit 2: She wears a Sparkly Metallic Square-Neck Romper, Emerald shoes and hoop earrings Transcript (The title appears, Then we see wario’s pals at the room) Mona: any plans for the party? wario: yes, a supercentenarian is turning 100 this year Wario’s pals: (gasps) Kat and ana: Is it someone who has reached the age of 110? Young cricket: yes, it‘s someone who has reached the age of 110 5 volt: The oldest man ever verified is Jiroemon Kimura of Japan, who died in 2013 aged 116 years and 54 days. penny: Japan? Cool Spitz: Yeah, they’re the oldest Dribble: let’s get to the bitzblock house Wario: ok, here we go! (at the mall) Natalie: So, i’ve called you guys up, I hope it should be fun, so, when will it start? Oh, yes, 7pm, that’s fun! Call you up, bye (hangs up) hi there tony Tony: hi n, what’s going on? natalie: someone’s turning 100! My parents’s friend, she is old (i’m Cute plays) Natalie: I'm cute, yes it's true I really can't help it But what can I do When you're cute, it just shows WIth these two darling eyes and a cute little nose And a pretty pink dress, that's adorable, yes And when they see my dimples then everyone says Mona, dr crygor, dribble, spitz, Kat, Ana And Jimmy t: Oh shoot! Isn't she cute! 9 volt and 18 volt: Cute, cute Oh isn't she cute, cute, cute Natalie: I'm the one they adore I'm sweet and I'm cuddly And small just like Dudley but more It's a chore To be constantly cute And enchanting to boot When my lip's sticking out In that cute little pout Then there's just no doubt Why the guys like to shout 9 volt and 18 volt: She's a beaut! Natalie: Let's face it, I'm cute 9 volt and 18 volt: Cute, cute Oh, baby, she's cute, cute, cute Natalie: Being cute's a thing I can't hide If you look up the word in a book There's my picutre inside! TV Guide Has me on the cover 9 volt: Don' cha just love her? Natalie: I'm simply a goddess 18 volt: And isn't she modest? natalie: I'm the answer to one of the questions on Trivial Pursuit For "Who's the most cute?" 9 volt and 18 volt: Cute, Cute Oh isn't she cute, cute, cute Natalie: I'm cute and I'm sweet And I'm innocent, neat And so trusting 9 volt: If you want our opinon this song is becoming disgusting Natalie: I'm cute 18 volt: So what! Natalie: I never am vain 9 volt: She's becoming a pain in the .. Natalie: But I'm also real nice I'm a doll through and through 9 volt and 18 volt: So big whop-de-do Natalie: I'm sweet and adoring 9 volt and 18 volt: And also real boring And that's why we're snoring at you Natalie: That's it! You've ruined my entire cute song! I am angry! I am furious! I am enraged! I have had it! 18 volt: You're awfully cute when you're angry... Natalie: You really think so? 9 volt and 18 volt: A babba dabba dooba do wah! She's cute! (at night) natalie: wow, that’s a blast briana: I agree, wanna play? natalie: yes briana: let me show you my new doll house natalie: wow, that’s cool (when The party is over, there’s a strange thing at night) Isabella: uh oh, the dinosaurs are gonna explode your house natalie: yes, guys, hurry, pack everything (the girls pack everything) rachel: (got some dolls and a house) got them! natalie: hurry! (the bomb explodes, which causes all of the families to die, and the house, exploded) Natalie: oh great! My house! Cody: now it’s ruined thanks to the dinosaurs Emily: we’ve packed everything, your bed, your bedside table, your posters, and everything (cries) Aaron: now we’ll take the car 9 volt: Wait! What’s wrong with your house? natalie: all the little children, their parents and other guests are killed 9 volt: killed? NO WAY! Cody: So, What’s wrong with our home? And why did she got a big bag? 9 volt: because she packed all her stuff, so it won’t explode Aaron: would you take us home? 9 volt: all of you? Emily: yes, but we miss your home Tony: yeah, we miss you so much (cries) i’m Going to my house with Cindy and the gang 9 volt: Hey, keep it down, when we get home, i’ll Sing you guys a sweet, peaceful lullaby to you, does that sound like a good idea? Emily: yes Cody: uh huh Frank: I hope it will be cool Aaron: good idea Briana: that would be cool Rachel: fun, but let’s do this 9 volt: awesome! (when they got home) 9 volt: welcome to your new home, let me take you all to sleep (They got in bed) 9 volt: let me sing you a lovely song (sings) The sun is gone the moon is bright it wishes all of us goodnight Take a look of the little stars The world is drifting off to sleep Outside The Night is Black, the Sky is dark that someone I know is safe and snug Your pillows are fluffy, your blankets are comfy and your Teddy gets a hug Don’t be blue Cause the kids have gone to bed and all the pretty light The wind blows softly The rain pours deep Outside The Night is Black, the Sky is dark that someone I know is safe and snug Your pillows are fluffy, your blankets are comfy and your Teddy gets a hug 9-Volt: So don’t be sad Just See all the flowers and all the pretty light And, The moon is high The sea is deep They rock and rock and rock to sleep The Night is Black, the Sky is dark that someone I know is safe and snug our pillows are fluffy, our blankets are comfy and your Teddy gets a hug (9 volt ends the song) 9-Volt: (Sings soft) time to turn the little light off and say sleep tightCategory:WarioWare adventures episodes